The Moon Sets
by ReginaCaelum
Summary: These little one-night stands they have whenever Artemis can get away from Red Hood and the Outlaws finally take their toll on Wally. Mild comics AU, one-shot, Waltermis


**Disclaimer: disclaimed **

* * *

><p>Wally is always warm, which is comforting in a world of cold steel and bullets. With his arm draped over her waist she feels safe, protected. He breathes against her neck gently, consistently. It's the only sound in the room. She counts down from the thousands, already mourning his absence.<p>

Somewhere in the world a clock strikes twelve, but in Central City it's six in the morning and like a princess from a fairytale, it's time for her to disappear. Smoothly she slips out from his arm without waking him and pads over to her clothes by the doorway. Out of habit she avoids the moonlight while quietly pulling her orange and black uniform on. For a minute, the rustling of fabric on skin is the only sound in the room. Every so often, she glances at Wally's sleeping form and her heart aches.

Dressing takes no time at all, but she wishes it was longer. She pauses at the open window, and after hesitating a moment, looks back. Still Wally slumbers on, with a peaceful expression and relaxed limbs. He'll resent her for leaving, she knows that. He'll worry and rant and fret and do everything he can to find her, although they both know it'll be for naught. And he'll feel abandoned; that's what she hates the most. She can't tell him how much she wants to stay.

The window closes quietly.

As she silently climbs up the fire escape, Artemis atomicity rechecks all of her weapons: the multitude of hidden knives, crossbow, and bolas. She's long grown used to the absence of a bow and quiver; hasn't used those since her Young Justice days. Her aim's good with whatever she needs to use, and Roy was set on being the only archer on her new team.

Cool morning wind caresses her as she pulls herself onto the roof. The full moon is still in the sky, but on the opposite horizon light signals a new day coming. For a moment she watches the stars; tries to collect herself. The coming days will be filled with Roy's anger and Jason's lust and Koriand'r's coolness, not to mention all the fighting.

Lots and lots of fighting.

"Leaving so soon?" Wally asks. Artemis instinctively rolls over and pushes herself into a fighting stance. At his mussed red hair and Batman boxers she relaxes slightly, but doesn't smile. Neither does he.

She says simply, "Yes."

His fists clench. "Why?"

In silence, she considers this. Why _is _she traveling with Red Hood and the Outlaws instead of trying to start a life with Wally? Why has she gone back to villainy (or at least anti-heroism) when she had a shot at being a real hero?

He's suddenly at her side, and she flinches. He takes her hands and looks into her eyes desperately. "Artemis, don't leave. You don't have to fight; you don't have to hide. You can be a hero, and I'll keep you safe." He pauses, eyes so green. "We can be together," he finishes softly.

Grey eyes close momentarily, as if in sorrow. "I can't," she whispers, stepping away. "I'm sorry."

Wally drops his hands and she sees anger and heartbreak mirrored in his eyes. "So we're just supposed to do _this? _One-night stands whenever you get away from them?" She's silent, but he's frustrated and finally letting all that pent-up emotion out. "That's cold, Artemis, even for you," he yells. "Why are you even _with _them? If you stayed here you'd actually do some real good instead of tramping around like the criminals you are!"

Hurt flares, but she savagely turns it into anger similar to his own. "I am _not _a criminal," she snarls, stepping forward. "Just because I'm willing to do more, to go _further _for the people I'm protecting, doesn't mean it's _wrong." _He steps back, but she's not done. "You should _damn well _remember that Roy's there with me, Kory was one of the original Titans, and Jason was the goddamn Robin! Our methods are _different, _Wally, not wrong, and the best thing about them is that the criminals _don't hurt more people." _

Both of them stare at each other, chests heaving. Her mouth is pressed into a thin line and his jaw is clenched. Moments pass as they each try to get their tempers under control. Finally he mutters, "I don't want to do this anymore." Runs a hand through his hair, the way she loves to when they're in bed. "I love you, Artemis, but I don't think that's enough."

She understands—she does. This unexpected appearing in and out of his life isn't what—or who—Wally needs. They have different goals, different alliances, too many differences, and it just isn't working. It's wrong for a villainess and hero (especially one of Flash's caliber) to be lovers, anyway, and far too dangerous.

But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Not trusting her voice, she nods mutely. Gentle wind tosses her long hair around her face like a halo. Neither Artemis nor Wally looks away, both drinking in the other's presence. Together their willpower breaks, and they hold each other passionately, desperately, perfectly (the way it was meant to be). He kisses her with every bit of love he has, nearly crushing her in the raw need to have her close to him. And she tries to fill ever contour of his body, arms around his neck supporting her weight. Their lips are melded together by everything that ever defined _them: _the friendship, the fights, the laughter, the tears, the nights apart and the nights together. With the moon looking down on them, it's the most unbelievably cliché kiss they've ever had, but so obsessed they are that they don't even notice.

When they break apart his hands are still around her waist and her palms are flat against his chest. "I love you, Wally," she says softly, looking up at him. "I always will."

After a moment he responds, "I know." Everything that needs to be said has.

He lets her go, and she walks away. At the edge of the roof she turns with sad eyes, hand raised. At first he thinks it's a wave, but suddenly an orange comet obscures his vision, and when he can see again Artemis—_Tigress_ is gone.

Wally watches Starfire's trail fade a moment longer, then turns away.

In the west, the moon sets.

* * *

><p>Woo cliche kisses. Sailor Moon, eat your heart out.<p>

This came to me when reading the summary of the new Flashpoint comics. And guess what: WALLY WAS WRITTEN OUT.

In retaliation, I wrote this.

Anyway, please don't favorite/alert without leaving a review!


End file.
